


Specters Under the Moonlight

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Post Sailor Stars, i have so many crossover ideas, plus: we get space wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a transfer student to Casper High- a happy-go-lucky, excitable, talkative, albeit a bit clumsy, kid. Of course, that's not the whole story. She is Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love, Justice and Mystery! But as her destiny creeps up on her, the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone feel it too, as when Earth changes, so does the Zone.





	1. Change

 

Night set over Amity Park like a blanket. One could look at the Minnesota city and think that it was your usual, boring, shitty small town.

If you told that to any of it's residents, you'd be laughed at.

This could be evidenced by Danny Phantom- resident ghost boy and protector of the city-, being thrown through a window, screeching in pain.

Phantom spit ectoplasm and a piece of glass out of his mouth, glaring at Plasmius as the sound of emergency vehicles and the building's alarm system wailed in his ears.

“Oh, Daniel...” Plasmius sneered, “You really need to work on your defense,”

“Fuck you,” Danny spat, pulling himself to his feet. He wiggled his fingers, and ice spread from his fingers, “”Let's go,”

He lunged at the other halfa, the two of them soaring into the air. The officers below shouted encouragements to the Ghost Boy, who was grabbing Plasmius' arms, ice spreading. Plasmius kneed him in the chest, and Phantom gasped in pain, letting go of his enemy.

Plasmius proceeded to kick Phantom in the face, causing a shriek of pain from the younger halfa.

Phantom laughed humourlessly, “You'd think you'd be nicer to the kid you cloned,”

Plasmius growled, grabbing Danny's wrist, “You'd think you'd be nicer to the man who spares your father every day,”

Phantom began to howl with laughter, “You think you're intimidating, but if you layed a finger on my father I would turn you to fucking _dust_ ,”

“You have much to learn, boy,” Plasmius sent a shock up Danny's arm, just for extra kick, and flew off, leaving the ghost boy shaking.

He hated electricity.

 

…

“I told you, Mama, I'll be fine,”

Tsukino Usagi bounced up and down on her toes. She had slept through the 12 hour flight- and oh boy, had she needed it-, and was very, very excited as she waited for Jazz.

“I'm just going to miss you,” Ikuko said on the other end of the phone. It was 1 AM in Tokyo, now, and Ikuko would rather be on the phone with her daughter than sleep. Usagi was touched, but her mother needed her sleep.

“I know, Mama.” Usagi smiled, “But this is going to be really good for me,”

“And I know that,” Ikuko sighed, “Just be careful, my bunny,”

Usagi felt the blood rush to her face at the nickname that she hadn't heard in a decade, “I will, Mama. Get some sleep. I love you,”

“I love you too,”

And her mother hung up.

Usagi stood in the doorway of baggage claim, explaining to the security officer that she was waiting for her host to pick her up about every 10 minutes. Customs had been anxiety inducing, and she was glad for Mamoru helping her with English, and also that Pluto had helped her in at the Time-Space door so that no time had really been taken up. English was so weird. Why was it that the wind blows, but you wind a clock?

She would never be able to write it.

She wondered what Amity Park was like. She'd heard the stories of ghosts that roam the streets- and they were, undoubtedly, true- but it had been so long since she'd heard of what Endymion had called “The Reflection”, since Queen Serenity had told her of the brutal civil war they were enduring, since she'd told her their king had been locked away...

But, that didn't matter! She wasn't here for Senshi business (though she doubted nothing related to the Crystal or Silver Millennium wouldn't come up. It always did), she was here for herself. For school. To learn more about the world that she would come to rule.

Of course, she hadn't told anyone but the Senshi, Luna and Artemis that last part.

A young woman stepped inside baggage claim. Usagi immediately recognized her as Jazz Fenton- they'd talked over Skype- and she looked exasperated.

“Hey!” She said, waving for Usagi to follow.

Usagi grinned, pulling the handles of her suitcases up and kicking them so they would roll behind her.

She bounded along beside Jazz, who huffed.

“What is wrong?” She asked, Jazz looking up.

“We have no other vehicle other than the Family Assault Vehicle-”

“The wh-”

“So I had to park way over there,” She pointed across the parking lot, then looked at the heels Usagi was wearing, “Sorry,”

“Oh, do not worry!” Usagi put a hand on Jazz's shoulder, “It is all right! You would be impressed what a girl can do in high heels!”

Jazz gave a small smile, “Awesome,” She looked towards the car as they walked, “My brother had to stay home from school today,” She said, “He has a concussion,”

“Oh.” Usagi knew how _that_ felt. Haruka and Mako often threw each other around when training, and Usagi had made the mistake of trying to walk through them.

“He'll be okay,” Jazz assured, “I'd even bet that he'll be okay by tonight,”

Somehow, Usagi felt as though Jazz wasn't joking.

…

Danny was fine.

At least, now he was.

The second he'd detransformed last night, the pain of his battle with Vlad had hit him like a wall. Of course, it usually did, being made up of so much is very different from being made up of ectoplasm. However, it appeared that being kicked in the face, electrocuted and thrown through a window doesn't exactly bode well with one's physical state.

He'd healed over the course of the night, though Jazz had insisted that he stay home. Of course, he'd immediately tried to leave the room via intangibility, but his parents had heard the commotion, and Jazz just had to tell them what happened.

He'd been taken to the hospital, which, after several CAT scans, had come to the conclusion that he had a concussion, and that his body temperature was so severely low that they were impressed he was still alive.

His parents had been giving him blankets and making sure he didn't do anything to exert himself all day, and he was worried that they would be in the room during a ghost attack.

He'd had concussions over and over, they healed overnight. But it was clear that the physical marks had remained. Somehow.

He needed to sneak out.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were not stupid, though. His mother often said that Danny and Jazz could not con her, as she'd “done it all”.

Well, Danny often countered internally, you weren't half ghost.

He hovered invisibly in the corner of the kitchen, waiting for his parents to go down to the lab. Jazz, upon returning to Amity, had gone directly to school with the Japanese student; this was good, as she would not make him stay in bed, but bad, as she could not cover for him.

Danny bit his lip as he watched his parents chatter about fighting ghosts. He was in ghost form right now, and he feared what would happen if his parents saw him.

His mother stood, placing her bowl in the sink, and Danny shifted to leave.

He felt relief wash over him as he slid through the wall, soaring into the air above Amity Park. It was always a beautiful feeling, piercing the air as if a knife through flesh.

… Well, maybe not that exact metaphor, but one understands.

He spotted the Famiy Assault Vehicle, and soared down towards it, through the roof and in his seat.

Jazz looked up in the rear-view mirror and snorted.

“'Sup, Phantom?”

Danny almost questioned the use of his alter ego when another young woman turned around, blue eyes shining.

“So this is Danny Phantom!” She said, grinning, “I am Tsukino Usagi. It is a pleasure to meet you!”

 

…

 


	2. Enter: Eternal Sailor Moon!

Danny felt the ectoplasm rush to his face. (Well, no. It didn't work _exactly_ like blood, more like it made up his entire being, and just expanded under his cheeks.)

“Uh- Hi, Suki- What?”

Good job, dumbass.

“Oh, I apologize!” She laughed awkwardly, “I had forgotten that you put given names first. I am Usagi Tsukino,”

“Ah,” Danny hovered off the seat, crossing his legs, “Danny Phantom,”

She smiled, “It is nice to meet you!”

“I didn't mean to intrude,” Danny shifted, “Um, but Jazz, your brother sneaked out. I'll try to make sure he's back for dinner,”

Jazz grinned at him in the rear-view, “Thanks for telling me. I'll keep mom and dad from checking,”

“Welcome,” and Phantom soared through the roof, and into the afternoon sky.

 

…

 

Usagi bounded up the stairs with surprising vigor. Yes, vigor. Jazz never thought that she'd use that word to describe someone walking up stairs, but Usagi just seemed to radiate “I'm super cute, pretty, and positive, but if you get in my way, I'll stab you with my heels!!!! :)”, which was terrifying. Could someone so warm and kind be terrifying? Apparently so.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” She exclaimed as Jazz helped her load her things on to the spare bed to unpack.

“What, unpacking?” Jazz asked, “I'm impressed no one stole anything during school,”

Usagi smiled at her, “Oh, no! If they could even get in in the first place, I don't have much to steal,”

Upon assisting her, Jazz found that this was true. Usagi had about 12 outfits, shampoo, a laptop (well, _that_ was worth stealing), pens, pencils, a few books, a PlayStation 4, and wrappers from snacks on the plane.

“Thank-you,” Usagi said as they finished.

“No problem,” Jazz replied, “Mom and dad should be done in the l-”

An explosion rocked Amity Park.

“Oh, _fuck_ -!”

The Security System wailed, and the ghost shield flew up. Usagi looked terrified.

“Don't worry,” Jazz said, “this stuff happens all the-”

And Usagi darted out of the room.

Jazz was on her tail easily, but Usagi locked herself in the bathroom.

“Great...” Jazz huffed, going to grab a weapon so that at least Usagi would be safe.

 

…

 

Eternal Sailor Moon soared over Amity Park, the Eternal Tiare clenched in her hand. She had expected that transforming would be necessary- but already? God, she'd _just_ got here.

It wasn't anything to get upset about, though. It was her duty.

As she came to the source of the explosion- and the current sight of a battle-, she faltered.

A massive humanoid mech stood upon ground zero, shooting at a ghost that soared around it, desperately trying to fight it.

“C'mon, Technus!” the ghost complained. Sailor Moon realized that it was Danny Phantom, “Don't I deserve a little-” A shot from the mech slammed into his chest, and the ghost child flew backwards, hitting a building.

His scream knocked Sailor Moon from her stupor, and she set her feet on top of the nearest surface.

“You there!” -the mech turned- “Do you think that you can get away with tormenting the citizens of Amity Park? I will not allow it!”

“And who are you?” a voice demanded, presumably the “Technus” referred to earlier.

“I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Love, Justice, and Mystery! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil- and that means you! Now in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!”

She was met with laughter.

“Am I to be intimidated?” Technus demanded, “A teenage girl in a mini-skirt is going to 'punish me'?”

“You should be intimidated,” Phantom seemed to have peeled himself from the wall, “If you're the technical genius you claim to be,”

There was a twinkle in his eye that both excited and terrified Sailor Moon.

“W-what?” Phantom seemed to have struck a cord, “I _am_ a genius! I am-”

“Sailor Moon is a ghost-hunter in Japan. She's all over the news,”

“I knew that!”

“No, you didn't,”

“Yes I did!

“Nope,”

“Yes!”

“Don't think so,”

“Um-” Sailor Moon butt in, “Are you going to leave peacefully, Technus, or will we have to fight?

“I shall never surrender!”

Sailor Moon sighed, “So be it,”

She raised the Moon Tiare, and it began to spin. She shifted it to her other hand, and began to spin herself, “Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!”

The attack hit the mech with the intended power, blasting through it and causing it to shudder and emit smoke. The ghost inside it was thrown from it as the power of the Silver Crystal hit the machine, and the entire thing collapsed in on itself.

“Whoa,” Phantom said, pale eyebrows near his hairline. He grinned at Sailor Moon, and soared down to the ground, standing in front of Technus with his arms crossed, “We do this the easy way, or the hard way,”

Technus sighed, “The easy way. You win, today, ghost child,”

Phantom smirked, “Thanks,” He raised a small device, and flipped it open. The other ghost was sucked in like dirt in a vacuum, and he was gone.

Sailor Moon set her feet down next to Phantom, who grinned at her, “Thanks,” he said, “A lot more people might have gotten hurt if it wasn't for you,”

Sailor Moon smiled, “I do what I must,”

He held out a hand, “Danny Phantom,”

Sailor Moon took his hand and shook it firmly, “Sailor Moon,”

“It was a pleasure to have your help,”

“I look forward to working with you further,”

“Um... Yeah, same,”

Sailor Moon giggled, “I take it the authorities will trust you, more?”

Phantom snorted, “Nah. You're human, they'll trust you,”

“I... I apologize-”

“Nah, it's fine,” Phantom began to fly away, “I'll see you later, Sailor Moon.”

Sailor Moon grinned, “You- anou...- um...” Her grin faded. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot, letting loose a string of curse words in Japanese.

Phantom laughed, “Don't worry, I know what you mean,”

Sailor Moon laughed softly, “Thank you,”

“You're welcome. See you around,”

 

...

 


	3. Who is Sailor Moon? Danny's Dilemma!

“An angel?” Sam cocked an eyebrow as she rubbed rubbing alchohol on Danny's scrapes in the darkness of her basment.

“Yeah,” Danny responded, not even wincing at the pain anymore, “She looked like some sort of angel. I only hope she's on our side...”

Tucker snickered, “Do you?”

“Fuck off, that's not what I meant. When she was standing there, I was, like, warm...” At his friend's experssions, Danny spread his hands, “No, no, listen. It wasn't like I was sweating or my Core was melting, or something. It was just...” he twisted his expression as he searched for a simily, “It was like a hug,” he finally decided, “It was like... Like if my heart started beating again, you know?”

Sam nodded, “I do,” then added, “I think. Look, I'm gonna shove your rib back into place now, okay?” she looked him in the eyes.

Danny pressed his lips together, “Just get it over with,”

There was the wet sound of ectoplasm and bone on bone, and Danny shrieked, his eyes glowing like the swirl of the Portal.

“ _Fuck_!”

Tucker tightened the bandage around Danny's chest, his breath burning hot against the ice cold skin of Danny's shoulders and neck and chest.

Danny tried not to focus on that.

As the bandage was tight enough that his ribs wouldn't move too much, Sam tossed Danny's shirt across the room.

“Thanks,”

“You're welcome, though I was enjoying the view,”

Danny smirked, and pushed off from the floor, pulling his shirt on.

“Can you get us up to my room without my parents seeing?” Sam asked.

“Can do,” Danny responded, holding out his arms. Sam and Tucker slipped into them, Danny's arms around their waists. He turned them all intangible and invisible, soaring up through the house. Tucker yelped and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck as they slipped through the 2nd floor ceiling and into Sam's room.

“I will never get used to that,” he said as they set down on the floor, “I don't know how you do that all the time,”

“Practice, my friend,” Danny said, “That, and it's kind of a natural thing,”

“Like that time your pants turned intangible in front of Paulina when you were nervous?” Sam offered.

“Well, yea-”

“Or when you fell through the hospital bed after the accident?” Tucker offered.

“Yeah, I ge-”

“Or when you-”

“Can you guys stop destroying my self esteem?” Danny demanded, ice spreading from his feet, “I get it, I fucked up a lot,”

“Danny...!” Sam and Tucker looked at each other before setting themselves down beside Danny, who had flopped on the end of Sam's bed, fingers in his hair.

“We were just joking around,” Sam said, “Sorry..”

“It's fine,” Danny said honestly, “I just... I just feel like sometimes I feel like if I get hit hard enough one day, I'll lose all control of... Everything, really. One day my powers will disappear and I won't be able to protect anyone,”

 

 

…

 

Usagi sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet. Jazz had explained everything to her- that ghost attacks are a norm around here, that, yes it is very loud, and that she'd have to get used to it. Usagi clutched her compact. It wasn't fear, but a feeling of lonliness. She'd never fought without her Senshi before, unless she counted those agonizing first few weeks before Ami transferred. It was daunting. Sure, they'd all died and come back and she'd fought on her own then. But against an enemy who wasn't a danger to the entire galaxy, but could still kill her?

Never by herself.

She took a breath and flipped the compact open. The Legendary Silver Crystal, the most powerful object in the known universe, the very culmintion of her being, sat there snugly.

“ _Kōru_ _Tuxedo Kamen_ ,” she said, and watched Mamoru's face flicker into being. He had no transformation item, so the call usually popped into being in the closest Tuxedo Mask-related item to him. This time, it seemed he had his cane set on the counter, because the angle was awkward, and Mamoru was doing dishes. His hair was pulled up ontop of his head in a tiny ponytail, and he had an apron on over his bare chest and sweatpants. Usagi smiled, “Mamo-chan~!” she sung, and giggled as he jumped.

“Usako!” he placed a hand on his chest, “You scared the shit out of me!” he shook his hands and took the cane in his hands, turning it over until the angle was right, “How are you liking Amity Park?”

“It's great!” she said, “Though there was one little thing Sailor Moon had to deal with, today,”

Mamoru shook his head, “Do you ever not help people? What was it?”

“A ghost,” Usagi said, watching Mamoru's eyebrows migrate towards his hairline, “No, listen! You remember telling me about the Reflection?”

Mamoru's eyes clouded and he said, “I... Yeah, I do,”

“Well, it's not bullshit. There's a portal to it in the basement,”

Mamoru stared at her, “Really?”

“Really,” Usagi nodded, “The majority of spirits that come through are hostile, but there's one who protects the people of this city. His name's Danny Phantom,”

“Danny Phantom,” Mamoru repeated. Having heard it from the mouths of so many Americans now made it sound strange in their accents, “Interesting,”

“He gave off a strong spiritual energy,” Usagi said, “He seems very powerful,”

Mamoru gave a wheezy laugh, “Good thing he's on our side, then,”

“Mmmhmm. How's Vancouver?”

“Oh, it's gorgeous! I can take a bus to walk in the woods, a-and...” He looked sad, “I walk through the woods, and I can feel the animals and the plants a-and everything... In pain... Their home being taken away...”

“Mamo-chan...” Usagi wanted to reach through her compact and give him a hug, “Things'll get better. The O-Zone layer's healing!”

Mamoru smiled soflty, “Yeah, it i- fuck- my roomates are coming in, I love you,”

“I love you, too!” and Mamoru ended the call.

Usagi closed her compact and leaned back on the bed. She'd call the others after they responded to her messages about when was the best time.

The door opened, and Jazz stuck her head in, “My brother's home,” she said, “He wants to meet you,”

 

Danny Fenton looked exhausted. He smiled up at her.

“Hello!” Usagi bowed politely, “I am Tsukino Usagi! It is a pleasure to meet you!”

Danny held out his hand, which Usagi shook firmly, “Danny Fenton. Jazz talks about you a lot,”

Usgi felt the blood rush to her face, “You do?”

“Well, duh,” Jazz leaned her elbow on Usagi's shoulder, “You're awesome,”

“I-I... Thank you...”

Taking compliments was not one of Usagi's strong suits.

“I heard you chattering in Japanese,” Danny said, which took Usagi aback. Her door had been closed, and he had been down here, “Who were you talking to?”

“My-” Boyfriend? Best friend? What word was there for Mamoru, anyways? Her other half? The light in her darkness? The Ying to her Yang? “He's my boyfriend,” she decided, “Chiba Mamoru. He's studying medicine in Vancouver,”

Danny's eyebrows shot up, “Nice,” he said, then grinned, “I wish my grades were that good. I want to be an astronaught,”

Jazz grinned at him, “You'll get there, bro,”

“That I will,”

 


	4. Balance is the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so school is a thing  
> it turns out taking university prep courses has drained my soul. i have 3 late assignments and im failing one course :')))))  
> but have a chapter :)))))

_Slam!_ The ghost boy hit the concrete, and momentum kept him rolling. He landed face up, staring at the sky.

“You know,” he said, knowing Skulker heard every word he said, “that fucking hurt,”

“I know,” Skulker responded, “it was satisfying,”

“I suggest we call a draw!” Sailor Moon had floated down next to Skulker, a nervous smile on her face.

“NEVER!” Danny and Skulker shouted together, Phantom pushing off from the ground and the two of them throwing themselves at each other.

Sailor Moon sighed, “It's like working with a child...”

“Rude!” Phantom shouted back, kicking Skukler's knee out, “Not all of us have powers like-” Skulker's fist connected with Danny's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Sailor Moon yelped, jumping foot-to-foot, dodging ecto-blasts as they barely missed her, or scraped against her skin.

“Sorry!” Phantom called as he spread ice up Skulker's arms.

“You are so helpful!” Sailor Moon responed, dodging an ice shard that almost hit her.

The ghost boy threw an ecto-blast, knocking the hunter to the ground. Phantom raised the Thurmos, and in a sluuuuurp, Skulker was satisfactorily locked away.

Danny turned to Sailor Moon, who was holding her side, breathing heavily as she stumbled towards her. She really did look a lot different in that uniform.

It was clear Usagi didn't know, but Danny could see right through the magic that concealed her identity to the public. Could all ghosts? Was it a halfa thing?

Both good questions.

But Danny could understand why magic was needed. He, himself, had none to speak of, but the changing of hair and eye-colour, along with the fact that no one else knew halfas were a thing kept his secret hidden.

Danny also wondered if Usagi was even human, herself.

“Sorry about that,” he said as Sailor Moon pulled her glove away, the stark white stained red.

“It is not your fault,” she replied with an appologetic smile, “These things happen,”

Phantom stretched, eyes drifting to the clock on the front of a store, “You should get home,” he said, “It's one in the morning,”

“Oh no!” Sailor Moon began panicking, throwing herself into the air, “I am going to be so late in the morning!”

Phantom watched her fly off, and made a mental note to wake up Usagi in the morning, whether as Phantom or Fenton, as long as she was on time.

 

…

 

“... You're sure you're okay?” Mina asked for the 10th time. The group call sighed.

“I'm fine,” Usagi assured her, the shifting of her bandages causing her pain not helping her case, “Danny- Jazz's brother- has a whole whack of medical supplies. Says he gets hurt all the time,”

“Sounds like somebody we know,” Rei snickered.

Usagi sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I know,”

“As long as you're safe,” Michiru said, her fingers flying across the phone in her hand. Her blue eyes turned to her webcam, “Haru-chan's worried,” she rolled her eyes, smiling.

“You can send her a screenshot to prove I'm alive, if you want,” Usagi said.

“You had to give your permission to do that?” Mako asked, “I was in the middle of photoshopping your face onto the moon,”

Laughter rang through the group chat, and Usagi put a hand over her mouth to avoid waking the Fentons. It was about 10 o'clock in Amity, and 5 pm in Tokyo.

Usagi frowned, and turned to look out the window. She could see a ghost battle going on a few blocks away.

Did Phantom ever sleep? Did ghosts need to sleep?

“Girls,” she said, “I gotta go. Sailor Moon's got a date with a ghost,”

The chorus of “Bye, Usagi!!” and “We love you!” came from her headphones, and Usagi waved goodbye, blowing a kiss towards the webcam before she ended the call and closed her laptop.

Usagi shook out her body. She was tired, and still in pain from yesterday, but that didn't matter. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, after all.

She grabbed her brooch and held it above her head.

“Moon Eternal Make.... Up!”

Though the transformation was but a moment, it always felt longer. The fraction of time in which her body was encased with light and her clothes disappeared, her uniform appearing. It always seemed like every individual piece appeared one by one, and perhaps they did. It was too fast to tell.

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed her hair out of her face, and pushed open the window of her bedroom.

“Usagi, are you still awake?” came Jazz's whisper, and Sailor Moon froze.

Jazz had opened the door, clearly taking the sound of movement as an indication that she was. She'd probably heard Usagi's conversation.

“Usa- _oh_ ,”

 

Jazz stared at the Guardian of Love and Justice, who stood in the window of Usagi's bedroom. One heel-clad boot on the window-ledge, the wind blowing the curtains and her long hair back, the feathers of her wings and the ribbons and skirt moving with it. The moon was clearly visible over the skyline of Amity Park, almost as if it sensed her presence.

“I'm sorry for waking you,” the goddess-like woman said, “I'm afraid I have a fight to get to-”

“You're hurt!”

“Huh-?”

Jazz lunged forward, seeing the rip in the guardian's dress (was it a dress? It looked like one...), and the bandages that were haphazardly placed over a wound. Jazz could see the ugly dark red of the burn over it, and recognized the injury.

“Bandages won't do much against ectoplasm,” Jazz grabbed the guardian's wrist, who yelped in surprize. Jazz began dragging her down the hall, “How long have you had that?”

“Just about 24 hours,” she said, “It's not going to heal insta-”

“It's not about that,” Jazz knocked on her parent's bedroom door, “Burns from etoplasm can infect and kill very painfully and slowly if not cured properly,”

Sailor Moon turned rigid in Jazz's grip.

Maddie Fenton opened the door, goggles on and guns blazing, “What's wrong sweetie?” she demanded, Jack booming in the background for 'that spook to get away from his children'.

“Ectoplasm burn,” Jazz said, pulling Sailor Moon forward, “it hasn't been properly cleaned, and it's almost a day old,”

Maddie paled, “Oh dear,” she put the gun down and told Jack to do the same, “Sailor Moon, right?”

Sailor Moon nodded, “Is... Is this- a-anou... A bad thing?”

Maddie nodded, motioning for her to follow them downstairs, “Ectoplasm is very easily deadly to humans,” she moved through the kitchen towards the lab, “But we've worked out a way to make sure that you won't, from this burn, at the least,” she led the teens down the stairs, “You'll be alright, dear, don't worry,”

Sailor Moon nodded, and made her way into the lab.

 

…

 

Danny felt bones snap as he hit the concrete, and swore loudly.

Vlad placed his foot on Danny's chest, and snickered to himself. Danny thought he looked like a deranged cat with his hair and his teeth. Creepy fruitloop, “Did that hurt?” he asked, pushing down on Danny's chest.

Through grit teeth, Danny hissed, “Fuck you,”

Vlad clicked his tounge, “You really should learn to respect your elders, Daniel,”

“You really should learn what you're dealing with,”

Vlad rolled his eyes, “Look at me, I'm Danny Phantom, I beat Pariah Dark, even though it wasn't just me, and-”

“Look at me, I'm Vlad Plasmius, and I'm the fruitloop who took the Ring of Power and let Pariah out and started the whole mess because I'm a power-hungry a-”

Vlad pushed his boot down harder, “What was that?”

A scream came from Danny's mouth, and then grit his teeth as he tried not to wake up anyone. Vlad sneered at the sound, and bent down, floating so that he could keep his foot on Danny's chest, “Where's that pretty Asian girl, hmm? What's her name?”

“Sailor Moon,” Danny hissed, “And I'm pretty sure she'd absolutely destroy you, if she weren't sleeping,”

“I thought a _hero_ never sleeps,” Vlad's eyes narrowed, the sarcasm of the word “hero” strong.

“A hero never sleeps if the hero isn't human,” Danny whispered, and Vlad blinked.

The fact that neither of them were human anymore hung over them like a body from a noose.

 

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me i'm so behind. This chapter is just kinda filler and also some other Senshi communication. #prayforRachiesenglishgrade2k16


End file.
